The School Nurse and Kindergarten Teacher
by Pugslover
Summary: What is Midorima supposed to do when his father is trying to rush him into a relationship? What if the person he's being pushed towards is none other than Kuroko Tetsuki? Well, obviously, he'll find out about her!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! Guess what? I made another fanfiction! Yay! This is one of those MidoxFemKuro stories I was promising to make. Well…here is the first chapter! ^_^

Actually, here are character descriptions…hehehe…before I forget to write them…

Midorima Shintarou

28 years old. He looks exactly like in the anime, except now he doesn't wear bandages around his fingers and his hair is slicked back so that he appears more professional. He also wears a doctor's white long-coat, black dress pants, a pale green long-sleeved dress shirt and a dark green tie. He wears black socks and black dress shoes or black sneakers that have dark green highlights. He'll still bring lucky items and what-not, but I'm not really going to focus on his love for the zodiac- I'm going to focus more on his seriousness and tsundere-ness.

Kuroko Tetsuya - Kuroko Tetsuki

26 years old. He is now a 'she'. She is a bit taller than in the anime, mainly because she is not a highschooler but a teacher. However, she is still…like, a foot shorter than Midorima. She has light blue hair that reaches down to just above her butt, light blue eyes, pale skin- basically an older but actual female version of the Kuroko from the anime. As a Kindergarten teacher, she'll be wearing either a long, dark blue skirt or dark blue jeans/dress pants. She'll normally wear either a white or light blue blouse and on some days, a regular t-shirt. She will alternate between white/light blue sneakers and light blue/white dress shoes that have about a ½ inch heel on them. Also, occasionally she will wear reading glasses- like Midorima's but with a thin frame.

Okay, I think I covered everything...Well, I hope that this story will be a good one!

Ah, one last thing. _Italicized words, in this chapter, if they aren't in "parentheses", mean that we've gone to a flashback._

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Pink eye.

Stomach bug.

24 hour flu.

Paper cut.

Bumped foreheads.

Ingesting poisonous substances- A.K.A. tasting a marker.

_Sigh._

The nurse could only sigh as he looked through the list of reasons why students had come into see him today. Yes, the nurse is a he and that he is the school of Teiko Elementary's doctor. After all, he had gone to university and studied to be a doctor. Everyone at the school knew _much_ better than to try and call him anything _but_ Doctor Midorima. As far as he saw it, nurses were females and doctors were males. Not that he has anything _wrong_ with a female doctor or male nurse, it's just that his friends always make fun of him for it. Yes, he also has friends despite his awkward personality. He denies it, but everybody, even the students, know that deep down, he is and always will be a tsundere.

He couldn't fathom as to _why_ he had agreed to be made the new infirmary _doctor_ for an elementary school of all things! Honestly, Akashi had ways to make his friends- servants would be a better term- do the things that he told them to do. Sitting in his chair now, Midorima couldn't help the way his mind drifted back to the conversation he had had with Akashi a few months ago…

"_Akashi, what did you call me for? I have an interview to get to in less than an hour-," Midorima was cut off as Akashi set down the tea cup he had been drinking from._

"_Shintarou, your interview has already been cancelled." Putting up his hand to stop any oncoming questions that the greenette wanted to ask, he continued, "I arranged for that to happen because I have already found your place of employment. Starting after your graduation, so in five weeks, you will be starting work as the school nurse of Teiko Elementary. Originally, when my father was talking to me about this, I was going to oppose. However, my father brought to my attention that it would be for your personal benefit. You know how our fathers are close friends, right?"_

_Nodding his head, Midorima motioned his hand for Akashi to continue his explanation._

_Smirking slightly, Akashi said, "Well, three days ago, your father called my father. Apparently, you have not found someone of interest to you. Your father is worried that his company won't have an heir after you to take care of it, so he turned to my father for help. Now, this is not an arranged marriage by any means. Rather, it's an opportunity for you to see someone that might become your future wife. So, my father started looking around before he called for me. You know how I'm the current principal of Teiko Elementary, right?"_

_Nodding his head again, Akashi sighed. "You ARE allowed to use your voice, Shintarou. Anyways, when I told my father that we were going to be getting a new kindergarten teacher, he had her…checked upon. He obviously didn't actually meet her, but he got her records. She is a 26 year old woman, and if you don't mind me saying, she is quite beautiful. So, my father called your father back yesterday and told him. So, you, Shintarou, are going to be my school's new infirmary sensei. Feel free to tell her straight out that your father is thinking of her as a possible daughter-in-law. How you go about interacting with her is entirely up to you."_

"_So that's what this is all about, Akashi? My father wants me to get married? Pff, you say that it is not an arranged marriage, but it might as well be," Midorima said, a look of disdain clear on his face._

_Smirking at him, Akashi said, "She is beautiful, she's smart, she's single and she is good with kids. Who knows, you might just meet your future wife."_

"Thinking about it still gives me a headache," Midorima said to no one in particular as he rubbed his temples.

Just then, a knock sounded at the infirmary's door before it was opened.

"…" Midorima couldn't believe it. The woman he had been trying so _hard_ to avoid was now standing in his infirmary. He had been shown pictures of the woman and had been told her name numerous times. Just from the picture alone, his mother wondered what her grandkids would look like and his father wondered how smart they'd be. This is another thing that his so-called friends were teasing him about. Although he wouldn't admit it out loud, he also viewed the woman as a beauty. Of course, he didn't know about her personality and other traits. For all he knew, she could be someone who revels in others misery. Maybe she really wanted to scare all the five year olds…

Shaking his head a bit, the woman in his office looked over at him with a questioning look- not that he could actually tell.

"Excuse me, but the morning children have gone home already and the afternoon children won't be here for an hour or so. Is Teppei-kun feeling good enough to get up? His mother, Riko-san, and father, Junpei-san are here to take him home," the woman said.

"Teppei-kun? Oh, you mean Hyuuga-kun? He's been sleeping since your fellow teacher Momoi-san brought him in. I checked his temperature just five minutes ago. His parents should take him to the doctors. If his fever doesn't go down, tell them to take him to the hospi-," but the woman turned around and let the parents in question in.

"You don't have to repeat yourself, sensei. We heard it. Ne, Teppei-kun? Kaa-chan and Tou-chan are here~. Come on, let's go," Riko told her son Teppei as she picked him up in her arms.

"Teppei-kun, I hope that you get better soon. We're all going to wait for you to come back after you're better," the bluenette said in her soft voice.

"Mmm…" was all that Teppei could say, feeling too sick to really open his mouth.

"Bye then, Kuroko-sensei! Thank you for taking care of our son, Midorima-sensei!" Riko and Junpei bowed.

Kuroko bowed back at them and Midorima stood from his chair to bow as well. After that, the family of three left the two senseis.

"Well then, thank you very much for your efforts, Midorima-san," Kuroko thanked as she bowed to the doctor.

"No, don't mention it," Midorima replied as he pushed his glasses up a bit.

After that, there was a bit of an awkward silence. What made it awkward was how Kuroko simply stared at Midorima. Midorima couldn't really handle looking at such an emotionless face- he felt as though the woman was looking right through him!

"Um, ahem, do you, maybe, want to, uh, I don't know, grab lunch?" Midorima asked. Talk about being awkward.

Kuroko only blinked in reply. For a minute, she didn't respond, simply chose to stare at the doctor. Finally, after what felt like forever- but was really only 2 minutes, Kuroko spoke.

"We've never really gotten the chance to talk, have we? But before I answer your question, please tell me- have you been stalking me?"

…..

Aaaaaaannnnnnnd it's here! Yay! Number one of the two Mido x FemKuro stories I have in mind has finally made its' debut! I hope that those of you who were looking forward to it enjoyed this first chapter! **Please review and tell me what you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who have read/reviewed/favorited/followed this new fanfiction of mine! I hope that you'll be able to continue to enjoy it~! Without further ado, here's chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 2: Are You My Stalker?

"Hah? What?" Midorima could only stare and stare at the kindergarten teacher.

He had heard from passing through the halls that while Kuroko is indeed a very kind and gentle teacher, she is also very blunt- both with her students and colleagues. However, he had never really expected to be asked something so outrageous- oh wait. That's right- Akashi had his men check things about Kuroko out. Apparently they hadn't been _discreet_ enough.

Sighing, Midorima decided to be frank with the woman. No, he couldn't call Kuroko a girl, not with that rack right in front of him! Granted, they are bigger than his mothers', but definitely not as LARGE as Momoi-sans'. At least Kuroko was decent enough to wear appropriate clothes that didn't let men see her cleavage. She had to be a size C at least…Momoi is more around the lines of a size G and his mother a size A or extra small B at best. Midorima found himself blushing at his indecent thoughts.

"Kuroko-san, I will be frank with you. No, I am not your stalker. This schools' principals' men, however, are," Midorima started. Upon seeing her confused face, he continued, "Akashi Seijuro is the principal of this school and his father is a wealthy man. My father is as well and, after seeing that I have absolutely no romantic interests whatsoever, took it upon himself to call Akashis' father and ask him to look for a possible wife for me. When Akashi mentioned that you were going to start working at his school, his father had his men check you out to gather information. They are most likely the people that gave you the feeling that you were being stalked."

For a moment, Kuroko said nothing. Then, "I already knew that I was being watched, Midorima-san. I am not ignorant of my surroundings. I take it that that is the reason why we have interacted so very little. Midorima-san, I also have no romantic interests and, personally, I don't believe I'll ever actually marry. For numerous reasons, I hope that you will inform your father of this and get my 'stalkers' to stop following me."

Midorima couldn't help the slightly stunned expression that settled on his face. _"How was she able to say all that with a straight face?!"_

"Yes, I'll make sure to tell him. Thank you for hearing me out and for keeping calm," Midorima said as he went to stand up from his sitting position again.

"Oh no, Midorima-san, I'm not calm. I'm practically aflutter. I'm surprised by all this, but I am very grateful for your honesty with me. I hope that you'll be able to find the perfect person for yourself," and with that, Kuroko left the doctor to his musings.

That was the first of their many sudden meetings. It seemed as though Kurokos' entire kindergarten class- both morning and afternoon- were intent on having a personal trip to the infirmary with their teachers help. Of course, Midorima and Kuroko behaved as adults should behave- professionally. Never let your personal matters get in the way of work.

The two of them are strong followers of that rule and they made absolutely sure to follow it. However, one day after work, they met again…Not.

You see, after Kuroko left his office when Teppei was sick, the two of them never met again. Really, you would think that because of teacher meetings and whatnot that they'd have met once more. Alas, that was not the case. Midorima simply couldn't help his curiosity from overtaking his thoughts. Questions like 'What would we be like if we got together?' and 'What are some of her personal traits?' made their way into his mind. He couldn't deny the fact that Kuroko is indeed a lovely woman- both in looks and personality. Of course he kept them all to himself. What would he ever do if his friends actually got wind of his thoughts? Run and hide, that's what.

By the end of the second week, curiosity got the better of him and he finally asked Kuroko to accompany him for a coffee break. Since they have about an hour until the afternoon classes get started, they'd have more than enough time for a simple coffee break.

Kuroko had been polite and had said, "I don't see why not."

Midorima felt as though there was another part to that sentence that was left unsaid, but he didn't question it. Instead, he decided to be blunt once more and ask, "Kuroko-san, I don't know why but I seem to have found myself captivated by you. Not really in a romantic way, but more out of curiosity than anything. Excuse me for my rudeness, but I would really like to know what your personal traits are so that I can satisfy my own curiosity."

"…You really don't beat around the bush, huh?" Kuroko asked. "Well, I'm sure that it has occurred to you already, but I do not really like people prying into my personal affairs. However, since you have been so kind as to be truthful with me, I would not mind telling you. Though I think showing would be a better way…Obviously, this is not really the type of place to discuss such matters. Wait until after the afternoon bell rings- I'll tell you then."

And with that, the two sensei's made their way to the school, getting in just 5 minutes before the afternoon buses started pulling in.

Now, the only reason why Midorima had invited Kuroko to coffee in the first place was in order to find out more about her. But with that type of response from her, his curiosity only spiked. He wondered what would happen after school.

…3 hours later…

The last of the elementary students had been picked up literally just a few minutes ago and Midorima was now standing next to the school gates. Kuroko…was actually right behind him, but, as usual, nobody can see her with her lack of presence. Sighing a bit, Kuroko finally tapped Midorima on his left shoulder.

"Hm? Eh? Who's there?" Midorima asked.

Sighing again, Kuroko cleared her throat, finally catching the doctor's notice.

"AAH! What- how long have you been there?!"

"I was here before you were, Midorima-san. Now, follow me and we'll be at my house in a few minutes," Kuroko explained.

Midorima gripped at his shirt in order to try and calm the unhealthy beating that had overtaken it. _"Was she really there the entire time? I didn't even see her!"_

"Sorry for spooking you, Midorima-san. I guess that since I'm used to it, I tend to forget that others aren't," the bluenette apologized.

However, despite her apology, Midorima was sure that he saw a ghost of a smirk on her lips. _"So she enjoys making people pay for ignoring her…"_

Moving a little bit away from her, barely an inch, Kuroko turned around and said, "It's not that I enjoy making people jump, it's just what always happens, whether I want it to or not."

Blinking, Midorima noticed that there was a bittersweet look in her light blue eyes. There was also a bit of a sad smile adorning her face, making Midorima feel like a jerk for not noticing that it wasn't really as though she wanted to scare people- it just naturally happens.

"Ah, well, if you ever feel like you need someone to talk to, you can come to me. I can also give you my number- but it's not like I care or anything!" Midorima suddenly blurted.

This made Kuroko look back up at him and she gave him a slight smile- making his embarrassed blush darken- before she said, "You're a tsundere, aren't you?"

_Snap._

Ooooh no. She shouldn't have said that. Not that she really cared about whatever it was that she said, but she couldn't help but find his reaction amusing. _"He's so innocent, isn't he?"_ Kuroko thought.

After walking in silence for another minute, Kuroko suddenly said, "We're here."

Looking up, Midorima noted that, according to the nameplate on the mailbox, they had indeed reached Kurokos' home. Waiting for Kuroko to unlock and then open the door, Midorima also saw that she lived in a quiet neighborhood. Then he heard barking.

"I'm home, Nigou. Come greet our guest," Kuroko called out into her home.

Midorima then saw a flash of white and black come at him. However, the white and black blur only reached up to a little below his knees at best. Looking down, he saw that it was a husky with the same eyes as Kuroko. _"Aaah, so that's why its name is Nigou…oh, it's a boy…"_

Midorima saw the way that Nigou sniffed at him and then went into a protective stance in front of Kuroko. _"A loyal dog as well."_

"Please come in, Midorima-san. It looks like it'll start to rain soon," Kuroko stated.

Nodding his head once, Midorima stepped over the threshold and immediately caught the scent of vanilla. _"I wonder if she's made vanilla cookies- not that I'm hungry!"_

"Midorima-san, feel free to take your jacket off and rest on the couch. I'll go make some tea- do you prefer oolong or green?"

"If you don't mind, do you have red bean tea?"

"…I don't believe I do. Sorry for the inconvenience," Kuroko apologized.

"No, it's perfectly fine," Midorima replied.

After Kuroko left the living room and got started on making the tea for herself and her guest, Midorima let himself look around. _"It's very tidy in here despite there being a dog. Hm, are those pictures of her?"_ Getting up, Midorima picked up one of the two pictures- it showed her and her parents at- what he assumed to be- her university graduation ceremony. _"So she can smile…she seems to have very kind parents."_

Picking up the second picture, his mood immediately plummeted. It was a picture of Kuroko sitting between two gravestone markers that had the names of her father and mother inscribed on them, with little Nigou resting in front of Kuroko who had a somber look on her face. _"So they died…wait, April 27__th__? That's just a few months ago!"_

That could explain why Midorima had seen his colleagues walking around the school with black bands on their arms- they were helping to commemorate Kurokos' parents.

"Ah, those are my late parents' pictures. If you wouldn't mind putting them back in place," Kuroko asked/demanded.

After being friends with Akashi for his 28 years, Midorima knew when there was an underlying tone in a persons' voice. However, he still couldn't help the little jump and yelp he emitted out of surprise. Still, he was able to put the pictures back in their places.

"I didn't mean to be snoopy, but-," Midorima was cut off from a giggle that escaped Kurokos' mouth.

"It's okay. I would do the same, though I'd also be aware of my surroundings. Come and sit down or else your tea will get cold," Kuroko said.

Dipping his head in shame and embarrassment, he did as he was asked. As he went to take his first sip of his drink which had cooled down a little, he almost choked on what came out of Kurokos' mouth next.

"So, what is it that you wish to know about me? Personal traits? Very well, let me try to tell you."

...

It's up! Yay! **Please review and tell me if you like it or not!**


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to those who have read/reviewed/favorited/followed this fanfiction of mine! I hope that you'll continue to enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 3: Let Me Tell You A Little Bit About Myself

Staring. That's all that Midorima could do. He had expected Kuroko to say something like, "I will have the police put a restraining order on you," or something along those lines. Not to hear her say, "What do you wish to know about me?"!

Even if that isn't what she _actually_, to Midorima, it's all the same. He's surprised at himself for how he's feeling. _"Wait- why is my heart beating so fast?! Am I sick?! Do I possibly…like her? NO! I DON'T! At least…not yet…"_ Midorima thought as he stared at Kuroko.

"Sorry…was that too straightforward?" Kuroko asked.

Shaking his head, Midorima cleared his throat. "Honestly, I thought that you were going to call the police on me."

"Well, you're not the one who has been stalking me, so I don't feel the need to do so," Kuroko bluntly replied.

"_So if I was the stalker, she would have?!"_ Midorima screamed in his head.

"To be truthful…well, I guess you could say that I get lonely at times…not that I'm saying I like you- I hold you in high regard. It's just that, I'm already 26, time isn't going to stop and wait for me to make up my mind, so this is probably my best chance," Kuroko stated.

Okay. Midorima _really_ wasn't expecting that! _"So she wouldn't mind having a partner? She's a little blunt, but then again so am I. I don't see anything wrong with her- she has a good personality, she's hospitable, smart, kind- wait, since when do I know so much about her?! …I-It's not like I've been watching her these past two months! Not at all!"_

"Ano, Midorima-san? Did you hear me? Midorima-san?" Kuroko was in front of him, kneeling down so as to look up at his face.

"A-ah…I'm fine. Just having an internal warfare is all…" he muttered.

Tilting her head in a questioning manner, Midorima looked away as he blushed. _"There should be laws against someone being able to look that cute! Wait, cute? NO! I DON'T HAVE FEELINGS FOR HER AT ALL! Yet…"_

Oh if only Kuroko knew how much she could throw Midorima's mind into a frenzy. Actually, she does know and she's smirking a little, not that it's actually noticeable to Midorima…yet. If given enough time, he would undoubtedly be able to tell what she's thinking. But for now, Kuroko will have to endure the loneliness she feels, all because of her lack of facial expressions. It's not like she can help it! She was born that way…Seriously, when she came out of her mothers' womb, she wasn't screaming- whimpering, yes, but screaming, no. _"Who the heck is this person?"_ her infant mind had wondered when she had first opened her eyes and had seen her mother. As a baby, she often pouted- mainly because her parents didn't understand a single thing she said! Though to be fair, to them it was simple blabber.

Of course, when she grew up she had forgotten everything she had gone through as a baby. Her earliest memories were of when she was 6 years old. Everything else was a blur. She really couldn't remember her childhood, no matter how much she wanted to. Something that she wishes she could forget was the death of her parents. She loved them dearly and the fact that they died only months before didn't help her at all.

So she had decided- in order to move on with her life, she should start a relationship. Even if the first one doesn't work out, she's only 26- she has the rest of her life in order to form a relationship! Although she only has a little over 20 years in order to have any children of her own…

Oh well. She' young- sooner or later, she'll get into a relationship…right?

Shaking her head to bring her mind back to where she currently is, Kuroko looked on as Midorima sipped his tea. Feeling her eyes on him, Midorima looked back over at the couch that Kuroko had seated herself on once more. Seeing that she was also sipping her tea, Midorima allowed his eyes to wander again.

"_She really has a small apartment. There's only the barest of necessities…doesn't she get lonely being all by herself? Not that I care! But…she seems to shrink in her own home…I guess I'll ask her, but I'm not concerned!"_

"Ahem. Kuroko-san, do you ever, um, I don't know, uh, feel lonely living by yourself?" Midorima stuttered out.

When he saw how her eyes seemed to lose their light, he mentally smacked himself. _"Of course she's lonely, idiot! Who wouldn't be?!"_

"Ah! Um, I wasn't trying to pry or anything…maybe, if you feel like it, I can come by more often for tea, like, not that it matters or anything, but maybe after school? Oh, but if you want to visit my home, um, then, just tell me and I'll arrange for you to be able to come over…BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!" Midorima wanted to dig a hole and hide in it. But the warm smile he received from Kuroko helped him to forget his blunder.

"It's okay, I understand what you're trying to say- although your mumblings might get on my nerves in the future, Mi~do~ri~ma~sa~n," Kuroko teased.

Midorima blushed as red as Akashi's hair- even the tips of his hears were a flaming red.

"All joking aside, Midorima-san…why don't we start off by calling each other more familiar names? I'm alright with you calling me Tetsuki-san…then again, maybe not. Is it alright if I call you Shintarou-san?" Kuroko asked.

"_Eh? EEHHHH?! SHE WANT TO CALL EACH OTHER ON A FIRST-NAME BASIS NOW?! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" _Midorima screamed internally.

"Sure. Shintarou-san is fine with me, though at work it might be better to stick to last names."

Upon seeing Kuroko nod in agreement he continued, "Um, I guess I'll call you…Kuroko-sa-…Kuroko-chan…"

Shaking her head in mock exasperation, Kuroko said, "If you don't feel comfortable, it's alright if you stick to just calling me Kuroko-san. I guess that was a bit too quick for either of us to actually call each other like that, huh?"

Feeling a little disappointed, Midorima gathered all his manly courage together before blurting, "IT'S LOVELY WEATHER WE ARE HAVING RIGHT, TETSUKI-CHAN?!"

This, of course, caught our lovely little bluenette off guard. Feeling her face heat up, she quickly turned around, slapped herself, turned back around to find a blushing Midorima before she let out a small laugh.

"Yes, it is indeed lovely spring weather, Shintarou-san. Do you want to go out to get something to eat? There's this really nice little family restaurant down the street. So, what do you say?" Kuroko asked.

After forcing himself to calm down, he nodded his head before saying, "You know, you haven't really told me anything about yourself. Why don't we go for dinner, come back and talk about things of that sort then, Tetsuki-chan?" He forced himself to remember to call her that.

Giggling again, Kuroko took the now empty tea cups into the kitchen before coming back out. Nigou was smart enough to politely excuse himself to his little doggy haven in Kuroko's bedroom. Motioning for Midorima to get up, Kuroko walked to her front door and slipped on her shoes. Waiting for Midorima to do the same, Kuroko watched as he carried himself with confidence- no doubt something that he naturally did, though she could still see a tinge of red on his cheeks.

"_Trying to hide behind glasses won't work, Shintarou-san,"_ Kuroko inwardly sighed. She couldn't help but feel that things would just work out between the two of them. And she didn't mind. Not one bit.

….

Ya know, I said I'd be putting this up yesterday. Obviously that didn't happen. Sorry if it sounds a little choppy half-way through- I wrote the first half yesterday and the rest of it including this authors note today. I hope that it was enjoyable none the less. **Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to those who have read/reviewed/favorited/followed this fanfiction of mine! I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying it! Please continue to enjoy it!

Also, SORRY FOR THE EXTRA LONG WAIT! I posted a one-shot which was the other Midorima x FemKuroko story I promised to post and now I've posted a new story called 'Blind but Bold'. Please enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Kuroko no Basuke.**

Chapter 4: Dinner

They were now sitting in…Maji Burger. Honestly, Midorima was a tad surprised that a seemingly sophisticated woman like Kuroko would choose to go to a fast food restaurant.

"_Oh well. This type of food isn't bad once in a while…I'll have to get used to cooking for myself though, especially when I find a place that I can move into…I can't stand my father and mother badgering me about marriage proposals…though I don't really mind Kuroko-san,"_ Midorima thought to himself.

"I came here because of their vanilla milkshakes. I love vanilla and this is the closest place to my home where I can get a decent vanilla shake. Do you…not like the food here?" Kuroko asked.

"It's not that. I'm more surprised that you would actually eat at a place like this. Though I suppose this type of food isn't bad every once in a while…Um, this might sound strange coming from me, but do you know of any apartments that are up for sale?" Midorima questioned.

Thinking for a bit, Kuroko missed the way how she tilted her head ever so slightly. The positioning was just right and it made Midorima blush. _"How can one human possibly be so cute? NOT THAT I FIND HER CUTE- BUT SHE'S NOT UGLY! Yes, she's beautiful- I'm not staring at her!"_

"Hmmm, can't say that I've noticed anything of the sort. I mean, I'm already in my own apartment so I haven't really looked at that sort of thing lately. But, now that I think of it…yes, that could work…" Kuroko started muttering to herself.

Finishing his burger so as not to make it _too_ obvious that he was staring at her- _"Where else am I supposed to look?!"_- Kuroko nodded to herself once more before speaking.

"If you want, I can rent the top floor of my apartment to you. I only really use the main floor because I use the bigger room as my bedroom and study. There are at least two rooms that you could use to sleep in…when we get back, I can show you if you'd like," Kuroko suggested.

Blushing a bit at the thought of being in the same apartment as the woman that his friend and father had told him to think about, he couldn't really help it. Noticing that he was trying to cover up his blush again, Kuroko asked, "Why are you blushing this time?"

Clearing his throat, he managed to get out, "Um, not that I would mind living with you- but not that I want to live with you especially- an idea came to mind rather unexpectedly…Should you really be living with a man whom you barely know, let alone the man that has been told that he should go out with you and see if that man and you'd become a…pair or sorts?! You don't think that it'd be strange one bit?!"

Realizing that she had failed to include one rather important detail in her plans, Kuroko felt her face heat up. Man, she hasn't blushed in quite a while. In fact, the only time she ever blushed was when she met Nigou and they became friends. At least it had been in a less populated area. Now though, she was blushing as red as a red rose and everyone could see her!

"_How embarrassing! I can't believe that I said such a thoughtless thing! Please please PLEASE don't take it the wrong way! I didn't mean to sound weird or anything like that!...Wait, why am I so nervous about what he'll think of me? Though I doubt it…is it possible that I…__**like**__ him? No. No way. Impossible. I barely know him! Actually, I guess I'm __**starting**__ to like him…I just need to get to know him better-," _Kuroko was brought from her inner turmoil when she heard Midorima clear his throat.

"Are you feeling okay? You look a bit too red there…um, although this is completely my own choice and I wasn't influenced by you in the slightest, I wouldn't mind…living…together- THOUGH WE'D BE ON SEPARATE FLOORS! I'm not being strange at all! So, that is to say, would you mind putting up with me?" Midorima asked.

Feeling the blood rush to his face, Midorima was quick to move his glasses to hide it. Kuroko had seen through it though. Calming down a bit, Kuroko gave Midorima a genuine smile.

"Well then, I look forward to having a roommate, Midorima-san. Please tell me at school when you'll be ready to move in. Oh, one other thing. Please don't forget to bring your own toiletries and a futon for you to sleep on. Are you finished with your meal, Midorima-,"

"Shintarou. You can call me Shintarou- it's not like you're special to me or anything! Yet…" Midorima interrupted Kuroko. _"Now I've done it. Though I guess this will decide if she doesn't mind calling me on a first-name basis…this could help us both if in the future we get together…WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT?!"_

Chuckling a bit, Kuroko said, "Okay. Then, Shintarou…-san, you can call me Tetsuki. Ah, if you find it uncomfortable, let me know okay? After all, you'll be my second roommate."

Midorima didn't know what to say to that. Sensing his confusion, Kuroko elaborated, "Nigou is my first roommate and you'll be my second, Shintarou-san. Come now- let's show you the upstairs of my apartment."

Kuroko got up from her seat and threw her trash out, her vanilla shake still in hand. Midorima followed suit and threw away his trash, following Kuroko out of Maji Burger. After walking for a few minutes, Midorima felt his stomach starting to get sick. Holding his hand over his mouth, he thought, _"It must be because I rarely ever have that kind of food…I hope that I can make it back to her…apart…ment…"_

Hearing a dull _thud_ behind her, Kuroko turned around, only to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter. Midorima's face was looking as green as his hair, and that's saying something! Dialing someone's phone number and waiting for the person to pick up, Kuroko started speaking when she heard a groan on the other end.

"A friend of mine has collapsed due to a sick stomach. I'm a few minutes away from Maji Burger in the direction of my home so please get here as fast as you can. I'm no good when it comes to heavy lifting, Kagami-kun."

….

I DID IT! I ACTUALLY UPDATED THIS FIC AS I SAID I WOULD! Though it's long over-due… -_- Sorry for the major delay. Before I knew it, 5 weeks had gone by! But I'm back! Sorry for the short-ish chapter, but I hope you all enjoyed it all the same! **Please review!**


End file.
